Displaying information on a graphical user interface can often be challenging when a display screen size is limited. One example of a display with a limited screen size is a touchscreen on a device such as a smartphone. Because such a display is limited in the amount of content displayable at one time, it may be difficult for a user to efficiently utilize device resources and access content via the graphical user interface.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional techniques for presenting information on a graphical user interface.